


Christmas Gifts

by MizuLeKitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Hunk figured Christmas didn't hold the fondest memories for Keith, given his life before Voltron, but he hoped that Christmas with Voltron would be fun. It had. They had eaten, and laughed, and played games for hours. Hunk had noticed Keith sneaking out near the end, but didn't blame him. Social situations were draining; when Hunk got back to their room they'd probably cuddle and pass out.He missed Lance sneaking out shortly after, too amused by the hilarious story Pidge was telling about her and Matt one year. He didn't realize Lance had gone even when he came back, laughing at the end of Pidge's story.Hunk didn't know, so he didn't think about it.





	Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> For the heith exchange!

Hunk let out a sigh. When Lance and Pidge had found out that Christmas was closing in back on Earth, he had quickly roped everyone into celebrating the vent. Hunk wasn't that opposed, he had missed the idea of celebrating with family quite a bit. Shiro had shrugged, he didn't take part in Christmas most of the time, but it had been unavoidable when he moved to America. It didn't stop him from explaining it to Allura and Coran, the two aliens eagerly jumping on board. Keith had remain silent the whole time.

Hunk figured Christmas didn't hold the fondest memories for Keith, given his life before Voltron, but he hoped that Christmas with Voltron would be fun. It had. They had eaten, and laughed, and played games for hours. Hunk had noticed Keith sneaking out near the end, but didn't blame him. Social situations were draining; when Hunk got back to their room they'd probably cuddle and pass out.

He missed Lance sneaking out shortly after, too amused by the hilarious story Pidge was telling about her and Matt one year. He didn't realize Lance had gone even when he came back, laughing at the end of Pidge's story.

Hunk didn't know, so he didn't think about it. Honestly, it was probably a good thing he didn't know. He would've over thought. Instead, about 30 minutes later, Hunk decided to retire for the night.

The walk back to his room was uneventful. The hallways that they commonly took had been lined with space Christmas lights that colored the hallways in different hues. It was different, but uneventful. He was more than surprised when his door whooshed open.

“Keith?” Hunk couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend, and the predicament Keith had somehow found himself in. "What hap-"

“I didn’t know what to get you for the holidays,” Keith said, meeting Hunk's gaze head on despite the growing blush on his face.

“So… you tied yourself up with ribbons?”

“Actually," Keith seemed to wilt at the statement, finally looking away. Hunk's heart clenched, he hadn't meant to belittle what Keith was doing. He was confused. "I, uh, called Lance for that.” At that Hunk raised an eyebrow. “I may owe him a favor and know too much about his sex life now.”

Hunk snorted, shaking his head. He froze once more, finally letting his eyes take in what Keith was doing, how tied up he truly was. The ribbon was a deep red, one that was commonly associated with the Christmas season. It criss crossed over his chest, leaving his hardened nipples on display. Hunk didn't know whether because of the slight cold or arousal, but he didn't care. His upper arms were pinned to his side, hands behind his back - no doubt tied up as well.

“You’re my Christmas present.” There was no reason to ask, it was clear as day now that Hunk had processed it.

They had talked about rope, or ribbon in this case, tying before. They had discussed possible safe words and systems to put in place at Hunk's insistence, but that had been a while ago. Between saving the universe and training they didn't get time to overly indulge in ideas and kinks.

It seemed Keith had not forgotten the conversation.

A flush took over Keith’s face as he looked away, “We don’t have to. If- if you don’t like it I can think of something-”

Hunk took a step forward, and Keith snapped his mouth shut. It was another thing they had discussed: control. Keith was handing complete control over to Hunk, if Hunk accepted.

Hunk circled Keith slowly, watching as Keith began to squirm under his gaze. Keith had always been a calculated, yet impatient person, instinctual. His instincts were no doubt screaming to react in the situation, to do something, anything. Keith didn't though. He sat there, he squirmed a bit, but he didn't rip out of the ribbon as he easily could have done.

"Where'd you get the ribbon from?" Hunk asked as trailed a finger along the edge of one of the strips, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

"Lance," Keith's voice was already punched out, as if having Hunk watching him alone was enough to get him bothered. "Know too much about his sex life."

Hunk wasn't entirely surprised that Lance had already collected a variety of supplies for his activities. He was a bit surprised that Lance had helped Keith set this up, but- Hunk's finger rubbed over one of Keith's nipples, earning him a whine and a snap back to the present. -That was for another time. Now it was only Hunk and Keith, alone, together.

"Did you have anything in mind, sweetheart?" That got a pretty shiver from Keith. It sent satisfaction shooting through Hunk's body, settling low in his gut.

"No, I- I didn't... I didn't think that far ahead."

He brought his hand up, cradling Keith's face in his hand. He leaned down, sweeping Keith up in a kiss. He kept it slow, a soft yet potent press of lips. Keith shifted, trying to turn his head and get a better angle, but Hunk wouldn't let him. Keith tried to swipe his tongue against Hunk's lips, but that only prompted Hunk to lean back; Keith whined at the loss.

"You're my present tonight, so we're going to do things at my pace."

Another shiver wracked Keith's body. Hunk was everything soft and sweet, but also sturdy and unmoving.... His pace was always slow, meticulous, deliberate, drawn out in the best of ways to make Keith a sobbing, satisfied mess.

Keith looked up at him, pupils blown wide, panting slightly despite nothing having been actively done to him yet. He knew what was in store, mind already cycling through different ways that Hunk would go about taking him apart this time. It didn't matter how it was going to be done, the result was going to be the same.

Hunk was going to wreck him.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
> I'm so sorry this took awhile, and I'm sorry I cut it off before the good bits but, I hope you like it xD


End file.
